Power Readings
'''Power Readings '''is the level of one's Fighting Power. In addition, Fighting Power is an alternative and a more formal way of stating one's strength. This is used throughout the series. Power Readings Season 1 Secret of the Colbalt Stars Saga Uno - 10 Uno fight w/proctor - 17 Uno - 15 Uno fight w/Talio - 19 Talio - 40 Uno - 15 Uno w/training - 109 Master Kaze - 295 Talio - 126 Uno - 165 Uno fight w/Chikory - 213 Uno during fight w/Dagato & Tewari - 248 Master Kaze - 300 Goki - 150 Goki during fight w/Chikory - 198 Goki during fight w/Tewari & Dagato - 301 Goki w/Dragon Rush Dance - 320 Goki w/Energy Wave - 337 Chikory - 175 Tewari - 310 Tewari Angered - 322 Dagato - 305 ---- Wrath of the Demon King Saga Uno - 170 Uno weakened - 38 Uno w/Confidence - 184 Uno w/Vital Combat - 197 Natsumi - 175 Natsumi w/Air Strikes - 189 Natsumi w/Demon Take-Down - 200 Uno - 185 Uno w/K.O. Kick - 218 Talio - 199 Talio w/Rage - 213 Talio w/Lightning Blade - 230 Goki - 192 Natsumi - 190 Yuki - 87 Ghosts - 104 Uno - 196 Uno w/Max Power - 233 Nakamura - 204 Nakamura w/Tiger Boar Rush - 238 Talio - 203 Talio w/Anger - 215 Talio w/Twin Dragon Kick - 234 Goki - 201 Goki w/Dragon Dance Rush - 226 Uno - 256 Uno w/Chi Control - 300 Uno w/Determination - 512 Spirit Beast - 510 Uno - 320 Uno w/Spirit-Hand - 940 Talio - 330 Talio w/Ultimate Attack - 1,330 Talio w/Second Ultimate Attack - 1,440 Yusumu - 1,200 Yusumu w/Top Class Assault - 1,250 Yusumu w/Speed Boost - 1,230 Yusumu w/Paralysis - 1,100 Uno - 3,000 Uno - 5,000 Uno Power-up - Over 8,000 Uno w/Pochenzo-Ha! - 9,000 Goki - 1,500 Goki w/Dragon Rush Dance - 2,200 Goki w/Animal-Rage Form - 2,900 Talio - 1,900 Talio w/Demon Wind Blade - 2,300 Talio w/Ultimate Attack - 3,100 Nakamura - 2,300 Nakamura w/Perfection Wave - 3,000 Dashi - 1,600 Dashi w/Spirit Cannon - 2,400 Dashi weakened - 1,200 Dashi w/Thunder and Minus Energy Ball - 2,700 Dashi w/Vigorous Tension - 2,500 Dashi w/Phoenix Burial - 4,000 Masumune - 1,100 Natsumi - 1,300 Natsumi w/Nullification - 1,700 Natsumi w/Air Strikes - 2,000 Amaranth - 3,500 Amaranth w/Arm Breaker - 4,100 Amaranth w/Punisher Ball - 5,000 Amaranth w/Demon Volcan Beam - 5,200 Amaranth w/Seismic Energy Ball - 4,800 Amaranth w/Abomination Cannon - 6,400 Daikan - 16,000 Uno - 9,000 Uno w/Body Mass - 12,000 Uno w/Full Body Mass - 15,000 Uno w/Eagle Strike - 17,000 Uno w/Power Drop - 11,000 Uno w/Full Body Massx2 - 18,000 Uno w/Full Body Massx3 - 21,000 Uno w/Spirit-Hand - 22,000 Uno w/Pochenzo-Ha! - 26,000 Uno w/Full Body Massx4 - 30,000 Uno w/Penetrate! energy - 37,000 Uno weakened - 8,400 Uno w/Penetrate! - 65,000 Goki - 4,500 Goki w/Power Gem - 4,900 Natsumi - 3,000 Daikan - 16,000 Daikan w/Power-up - 18,000 Daikan w/Final Breaker Beam - 19,000 Daikan w/Paralysis - 14,000 Daikan w/Electrical-Surging Energy Wave - 26,000 Daikan w/Transformation - Over 110,000 Daikan Transformed w/Mouth Blast - 113,000 Daikan Transformed w/Shattering Cosmic Blast - 117,000 Daikan Reverted back to normal - 18,000 Season 2 Tournament Saga Uno - 9,000 Uno w/Training - 18,000 Uno w/Body Mass - 23,000 Kouga - 15,000 Suno - 17,000 Master Kaze - 2,400 Sacred Beast - 3,000 Belpois - 13,000 Belpois w/Confidence - 19,000 Break / Rounds Uno - 21,000 Uno w/Body Mass - 25,000 Uno w/Eagle Strike - 33,000 Uno w/Pochenzo-Ha! - 34,000 Uno w/Spirit Dance - 32,000 Uno w/Spirit-Hand - 37,000 Goki - 19,000 Goki w/Dragon Rush Dance - 24,000 Goki weakened - 8,700 Goki w/Lariat - 31,000 Kouga - 23,000 Kouga w/Chi Control - 25,000 Kouga w/Power-up - 28,000 Kouga w/Emperor Swordslash - 30,000 Kouga w/Dragon Kick - 29,000 Kouga w/Max Power - 35,000 Kouga w/Wind Scythe Furior - 37,000 Suno - 27,000 Suno w/Hidden Power - 31,000 Suno w/Angel Claw - 30,000 Nakamura - 23,000 Nakamura w/Tiger Boar Rush - 26,000 Nakamura w/Max Power - 35,000 Nakamura w/Demon Explosion - 40,000 Nakamura w/Perfection Wave - 38,000 Talio - 22,000 Talio w/Lightning Blade - 25,000 Talio w/Full Powered Ultimate Attack - 36,000 Dashi - 15,000 Dashi w/Pain Split - 20,000 Masumune - 14,000 Masumune w/Determination - 16,000 Natsumi - 12,000 Mia - 12,000 Rounds Uno - 24,000 Uno w/Pochenzo-Ha! - 28,000 Uno w/Full Body Massx20 - 38,000 Uno w/K.O. Kick - 39,000 Uno w/Spirit-Hand - 41,000 Uno w/Second Pochenzo-Ha! - 43,000 Uno w/Third Pochenzo-Ha! - 44,000 Uno w/Full Body Massx50 - Over 51,000 Nakamura - 26,000 Nakamura w/Dragon Seal - 29,000 Nakamura w/Piercing Fire Blade - 34,000 Nakamura w/Tiger Boar Seal - 36,000 Nakamura w/Perfection Wave - 44,000 Suno - 30,000 Talio - 25,000